Evaluate the following expression when $y = 4$ and $x = 3$. $7$ $y$ $ + 5$ $x$ $ - 4$
Substitute $4$ for ${y}$ and $3$ for ${x}$ $ = 7{(4)} + 5{(3)} - 4 $ $ = 28 + 15 - 4 $ $ = 39$